What Belongs In A Fruits Basket?
by Fiona Aliece Lenet
Summary: The past is the bonds holding the Sohma's to their wretched destines. But of what someone with no recollection of the past? Or someone trying desperately to escape her own? Can such a Fruits Basket ever hold a place for them?
1. Prologue:When The Light Fades To Nothing

Prologue: When The Light Fades To Nothing

(AN: The prologue takes place in 1st person point-of-view)

"Please awaken..."

The voice was soft yet stern as it rang into my ears jolting me awake but I refused to open my eyes and felt the shaking stop, for the moment. I regained my senses slowly and felt a dull pain throb in my head. I would of reached up to feel for a sign of discomfort but quickly though better of it as the pain slowly subsided. I glanced back and forth through the one visible slit I had to see with. It mattered little to me why I couldn't see out of both, the pain rendered all other thought.

Slowly, I raised up and felt something brush against my upper face, unconsciously I felt my hand lift up then a rough cloth-like material come in contact with the skin of my fingers as I brushed my hand over it. _'Bandages probably'_ I told myself before taking a sweeping glance of my surroundings. It was a small-enclosed room with only small pieces of furniture in it but in a way it felt homely-like.

Suddenly a cough ravaged my lungs and I gripped a fist to my chest as I leaned over in hopes of stopping the pain as several more come through. When I felt that the pain had past I leaned up to see a rather young looking man next to my bedside. He reached a hand toward my forehead and he smiled at my confusion. "Only a slight fever" he said softly as I looked him over. His shoulder-length dark blue, almost black hair fell around the soft features of his face and his eyes, which seem to be about the color of his hair. He was dressed in a gray kimono robe typed outfit as he sat by the bed, I found myself placed in when I awoke.

After a few moments more, he removed his hand but I still felt his touch tingle where he had placed his hand. A swift and slight blush spread across my cheeks as I remembered the look of concern on his face as he placed his hand to my forehead. My eyes quickly widened in embarrassment and the blush, just as quickly as it came, faded. "Anno..." I whispered softly not knowing how much power my voice held at the moment.

He seemed to notice from the way he turned around and waited for me to continue. "Nani?" He said his voice surprisingly soft as he watched me, even though I continue to look at him rather confused through my one visible.

I opened my mouth to continue further but no sound came forth. It was strange, I had so many questions to ask him: Who was I, Where was I, Who was he. Yet, as I looked at him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I merely kept silent and glanced downward hoping he wouldn't ask questions of me, as I would of done of him.

I sat waiting to him ask what kept me silent but it never came, instead I felt his hand touch the top of my head lightly before he removed it. I looked up at him questioningly, but he merely laughed and gave off a soft smile. "You'll be ok," he said before standing up and walking out of the room and downstairs I saw connecting to the hallway a ways down, leaving me once again to gaze around at the small room.

I raised my legs slightly and shifted my weight so that my legs dangled inches above the ground over the side of the bed. I leaned forward and gently tested my legs before standing up, but I quickly fell back onto the bed. I gripped the sheets in my right hand in frustration. Why was I in so much pain and yet I couldn't remember a single thing. Not even the slightly detail to shed some light on what happened for me to end up this way. But there lie the biggest mystery. Who was I to begin with? How could I know of what happened to me if I don't even know who me is?

Several tears slowly seeped from my eye and fell onto my leg as I quivered from anger or frustration. I didn't know. Suddenly I began to feel foolish for crying and quickly brushed my sleeve across my uncovered up eye in an attempt to hide the fact I had cried.

"Daijouba ka?"

I jerked my head up as the soft voice rang in my ears and I saw a boy staring at me from the doorway, his hand resting hesitantly on the doorway post. His soft light violet eyes are what caught my attention at first sight. His light purple hair fell around his face and strangely he had it cut so that one side was longer that the other. (AN: Never did get that...O.o) But it mattered little to me. I only wished to know why he continued to stare at me. Suddenly I remembered his question and nodded slightly hoping that was enough for him and he would leave but that didn't seem to convince him enough as he walked over and knelt in front of me.

I stared through my one uncovered eye, slightly unsure. He was a perfect stranger to me. I opened my mouth slightly to ask who he was but was cut off as a soft almost child-like voice echoed into the room.

"Is she better yet?"

The boy stood up and glanced toward the door and smiled. "Not quite but she is awake if you want to say hi to her, Kisa" He said and I glanced toward the door as a young girl with large brown eyes and dark golden blonde hair leaned in the doorway a slight blush spread on her cheeks, as if she was nervous about entering. But after several moments she entered and slowly walked toward me. She was a relatively young girl and she too had her hair in an odd style with it cut to just below her head but had the hair surrounding her face exceed past her collar. But I found it a cute style that made her look as though she had a simple child-like innocent shyness.

I smiled as she raised her large brown eyes shyly up to my face and blushed deeper in color. "How are you feeling?" She said in a soft voice.

I blinked, confused as to why she would care if I was all right. I glanced back toward the boy who had first come in, still unknowing his name. "Who is he?" I glanced back to the girl, Kisa, he had called her. Kisa blinked and frowned, "Don't you remember?" She said tilting her head to one side in confusion.

I glanced up as the boy from before took a step forward. "Kisa...Its ok. Shigure said she might not remember anything after everything that happened" He said and I only grew more confused. "What do you mean "after what happened?" I asked but he merely smiled, pretending not to have heard my question. "My name is Yuki Sohma and this is Kisa Sohma" he said and Kisa put a smile back on.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you both" I said and bowed slightly.

"Come on! Lets go and maybe you will start to remember stuff" Kisa said and took my hand in hers as she pulled me up from the bed and along toward the door. I stopped momentarily in the door as Kisa let go of my hand and she stopped at the edge of the stairs. "Come on!" She said excitedly.

Yuki blinked confused as I continued to stare at him. "Nani?" he asked confused as to why I continued to stare at him. I shook my head brushing away the strange feeling that had risen up in me and smiled. "Its nothing. Want to come with us?" I extended my hand to him and he nodded and took my hand as I followed after Kisa.

As she walked she failed to notice the warm smile that had spread across Yuki's face. _'Maybe…She will remember after all'_ (AN: And yes, I am well aware that sentence isn't in 1st person and I purposely put it that way)

* * *

I glanced around as my foot touched the ground below the last step. I kept my hand on the wooden railing and shifted my eyes to the left as I felt someone running toward me rather fast. "Nani?" I said confused.

"Miharu-chan!"

I blinked furtherly confused as I saw a young blonde haired boy jump up to hug me and I closed my eyes tightly, turning my head partly and waited for the impact. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a young boy with short orange hair and piercing red eyes was holding him back. Yuki glanced to him and sighed, as though he wasn't surprised to see him. "Baka neko" he said and I watched as he dropped the boy and the two began arguing much like you might see a cat and mouse fight.

I smiled and knelt next to the boy and he immediately raised up and smiled back at me. "Dajouba ka, Miharu-chan?" he asked as I glanced him over. He certainly was a cute little boy in my opinion. He had short blonde hair that came past his ears and large light brown eyes that continued to stare at me waiting for an answer. "Hai. Um...I am sorry but I am having a hard time with remembering names because you seem familiar..." I trailed off as he blinked confused at me but quickly smiled again. "Momiji Sohma" He said and stood up, continuing to smile so cutely at me.

I stood up moments after him and put a hand on his head. "Kawaii" I said softly and he smiled in delight. "Are all of you from the same family? You have the same last name..." I said and glanced to Kisa who had walked back in into the hallway from a room several feet away.

"Hai..." She said trailing off as if it was a burden that had been placed upon her.

I frowned seeing her sad face and remembered that I had forgotten everything I had once known about them, so even if I had known what had made her so sad...I had forgotten it. I closed my eyes as I tried to think, even for a moment, at why things had turned out the way they had for me. Why had I lost my memory and why did they seem to know me so well. "How do you know me?" I suddenly snapped my eyes open as I realized I had asked it aloud and that everyone was now staring at me, rather surprised.

The room was silent for several seconds and I soon regretted saying it aloud, even if by accident. I pressed a hand to my head and felt the rough bandages underneath my fingers, for some reason I couldn't think straight anymore. Think straight, I laughed slightly I couldn't even focus my vision straight. I stopped all other thought as a wave of pain seared through me causing me to fall to my knees. "My head..." I whispered faintly as they began to crowd around me as though a skeptical was taking place.

"Miharu!"

The sound of that name stopped all of my other thoughts and it disturbed me as I felt the pain drain away. I glanced up at the orange-headed boy standing over me who had said it. "Is that me..." I whispered as I slowly rose to my feet as they backed away from me slightly, giving me room to do so.

I raised my one visible eye to him, pleadingly. "Please...Who am I?" I said as I stared at his faltering red eyes.

"Kyou-kun"

I turned to see the man who I first awoke to see leaning in the doorway of a room, which from where I stood looked to be a study. "Not yet. Akito-san must be informed" He said and I glanced to Kyou only to see his eyes narrow and a low growl like sound come from his clenched teeth at this bit of news. "Damn Akito!" He shouted before running out of the house and as I watched him, I felt myself growing almost sad. (AN: _Almost_...)

I lowered my eyes in disbelief. "I guess...I will never know" I said and started to walk back upstairs as I suddenly felt someone hug my waist from behind and turned around to see Kisa staring at me with her large brown eyes now threatening to spill over with tears. "Onee-chan..." She whispered as I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her tightly. "Gomen nasai. Kisa-chan" I said as I held her close to my body.

"Your name is Miharu"

My grew wide in shock as I pulled away from Kisa and stared up into Yuki's softly smiling face. "Arigatou" I said softly as I closed my eyes and nodded, relief flowing through me. _'I know my name know…I am somebody…'_

"Yuki-kun" The blue-haired man said smiling slightly as he stared at Yuki with almost a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Shigure. I don't think there is any harm and letting her know her own name" He said as he raised his deep purple eyes to meet Shigure's dark blue ones. "If so...He can always erase her memory, right?" He said his cold turning almost cold as he spoke.

Shigure laughed slightly. "Its alright Yuki. Just don't tell her anything else for now. I will speak to Akito tomorrow" he said before retreating to his study and shutting the door behind him.

"Who is Akito-san?" I asked blinking as I glanced from Shigure's now closed door to Yuki's face and noticed he was now lost within thought.

"Akito is the head of the Sohma house" Momiji said glancing to me after several moments. "Akito likes to know everything that goes on within the Sohma family" He said and I stopped to think about it. _'Why though?' _I thought to myself and sighed softly.

Momiji smiled. "Don't worry. Akito said yes once. He might do it again" He said and Kisa nodded as well in agreement.

I blinked thoroughly confused by what Momiji said. _'What did he mean by that?'_ But I smiled and nodded and glanced to Shigure's door as I saw him lean out and smile at me. "Miharu-chan. Hatori will be by soon to check you over" he said and leaned back inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Hatori-san?" I said tilting my head to one side as I thought.

"Ne, Miharu-chan. Hatori will take good care of you..." Momiji said and I nodded, smiling slightly. _'Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun, Momiji-kun, and Kisa-chan...Their names sound familiar but...'_ Suddenly all thought stopped as a high-pitched whistling sound reached my ears and it made me feel as though my head was going to burst apart.

"Miharu-chan? Daijouba ka?" Yuki asked me as he knelt by my side and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Daijouba ka?" He asked more urgently when I failed to answer. "Don't touch me!" I heard myself shout as I pulled away from him and ran out the open sliding door several feet away from me.

"Why...why am I here!" I said to myself as I ran through the think foliage of the forest that seemed to completely surround the nestled house. I suddenly felt myself fly forward and collide with the ground. I didn't want to move. I hurt all over. I just wanted to stay there and I felt my energy draining away with each passing second.

I raised up slightly beginning to regret my previous thoughts. I wanted to back to the house. At least they cared about me even if I didn't know them but my body wouldn't work properly. I slightly felt my arms give way but my crash back to the soft earth never happened. A pair of arms held me inches from the ground.

I turned my face slightly and saw a small flash of his red eyes staring down at me as he held me at arms length. "Kyou...kun" I whispered before I felt my vision dim and darkness close in.

* * *

(AN: Originally, I wanted to end this prologue here...But well...Not anymore. Lol)

* * *

"Miharu-chan?"

Her long brown hair. That's the first thing I noticed about Tohru Honda as she leaned over me her big blue eyes staring at me quizzically. "Hatori-san, is she going to be alright?" She said as she turned her head to the side slightly and my eyes followed hers as a rather young looking man with short brown hair and pitless brown eyes, well eye I should say. That's all I could see. He had is brown hair falling over his left eye but it was his eyes themselves that had me continuing to stare at him. I could almost see it in his eyes as he turned to me after he noticed I was staring.

Snow. Snow was falling deep in his eyes. It confused me. Why was seeing falling snow as I stared into his soulless brown eyes. I blinked and the snow vanished. He stared at me as if he knew what I saw but he said nothing as I leaned up and looked around. The girl who had been previously leaning over me smiled as she turned to Yuki happily. "She is alright!" She said and quickly embraced me in a soft hug. I blinked but hugged her back as to not alarm her.

"Honda-san. Hatori said she will regain her memory in time" Yuki said and turned his purple eyes to my slightly puzzled face and he smiled. "Miharu, this is Tohru Honda. She lived with us a time before you came" He said and I finally smiled to her. She seemed kind. _'Her blue eyes hold a lot of sadness though'_ I thought to myself but my thoughts stopped as I felt someone pulling at the bandages around my head and shifted my visible eye since their arms held my head in place to see Hatori unwrapping the bandages that had been wound around my head. "Hold still" He said firmly and I nodded as I closed the one eye that hadn't been covered up. After several moments I felt the bandages become completely off. I hesitated a moment before I finally opened my eyes.

I blinked several times before they finally became adjusted to the brightness of the room and I glanced to Tohru and Yuki, who smiled and nodded in happiness. "Hatori? Is she done yet?" I shifted my eyes to the door as the familiar voice rang in the room.

"Momiji-kun!" Tohru's voice said as he stopped on the left side of the bed and rested his elbows on it. "I told you Hatori was a good doctor" He said and closed his eyes as he smiled. I nodded and turned to Hatori as he put his things away. "Arigato" I said softly as I watched him stand up, his bag in hand and blinked slightly surprised by my gratefulness but he merely nodded and quickly walked out the room.

"Honda-san, Miharu-san" He said and I glanced up toward him. "We should start walking for school" he said I finally took notice that they both were dressed in a school uniform type attire but mine was different from Tohru's. She had a short blue skirt and a sailor-typed style dark blue top with a white flap over shoulder and a white tie. But as for myself, I was dressed in a knee-length blue shirt similar in color to Tohru's, but my top was white with a blue folding over strap with a red scarf tied together in the front. "Why is my uniform different from yours, Tohru?" I asked and she blinked and looked up as she pressed a finger to her chin, trying to remember why.

"Honda-san, Do you want me to tell her?" He said laughing slightly when he saw she failed to remember why. She nodded and smiled. "Miharu-san. It's the uniform you had on when you came here and they didn't have one when you first came to our school. So they allowed you to wear your old one. But they should have one ready for you soon. I will speak to the student council president about it" he said and I smiled. 'Thank you Yuki-kun" I said and he nodded as he stared toward the door Tohru following him. "Coming?" Tohru asked as she glanced over her shoulder to stare at me.

I nodded. "Go ahead and I will catch up" I said and their footsteps faded as they went downstairs. I sighed to myself as I finally heard their voices saying good-bye to Shigure before leaving. I stood up and stretched. I picked up the bag they left on the table near my bed, which I assumed was mine. I smiled to myself as I walked out the door and down the steps to see Shigure leaning against the doorway to his study as he held a lunchbox in his hand. "Tohru-kun left this for you" he said and I smiled taking it from him. Maybe I could be friends with her again. I nodded to Shigure as I slid to front door open and stepped out.

"Miharu" I blinked as I saw him standing several feet away from the front door, a ways down the slightly worn path leading to the house. "Kyou-kun" I said as I shut the door behind me. "Arigato for last night" I said as I lowered my head trying to hide the blush that had spread across my cheeks. "I am feeling much better thanks to you" I said and raised my head to see his cheeks also tinted pink. "That's good. But its not like I care" He said trying to hide the facts that he was concerned and I chuckled to myself. "We better go before Tohru and Yuki leave us behind"

"That mouse!" He said and suddenly had reason to catch up to them. "Come on or I will leave you. I will finally beat that god damn Yuki!" He shouted.

"Baka neko" I blinked and saw Yuki and Tohru at the end of the path. Yuki didn't seem pleased that Kyou was coming along but Tohru merely smiled as we finally caught up to them. "Ready?" Tohru asked and I nodded. "Lets go Honda-san" Yuki said and they started off. Kyou soon noticed and growled. "You won't get away that easy! I will beat you Yuki!" He said and I watched as the two became once again in a fight you would mostly likely see between a cat and mouse.

"Hurry Miharu-chan!" Tohru said and I smiled to myself as I ran to catch up to them. "The light of my memories may be gone for now...But one day...I will remember what I lost. I promise"


	2. Chapter One: Enter One Pop Star Idol

Chapter One: Enter One Pop Star Idol

Tohru smiled as she walked down the hallways between her two closest friends. Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki They both had protected her since her Okaa-san passed away over a year now. She suddenly stopped next and blinked as she saw a commotion a ways down the hall.

Saki stopped, "It is the Yuki Sohma fan club. Be careful Tohru-kun" She said and took a step in front of Tohru. But it wasn't needed as they passed by them with horrified faces as they usually had when they were being chased away by Saki.

Arisa laughed, "Looks like the Yuki fan club got scared by someone other than Hanajima" She said rather surprised watching them as they disappeared rather rapidly behind the corner.

Saki pointed a ways down the hall. "I see the disturbance this way," She said walking down the hall to follow her telekinetic senses.

Arisa laughed slightly pressing her hand to her right eye, which was covered by her long hair as she sighed and smiled to Tohru. "Come on Tohru. Lets go see what's she's found now"

Tohru blinked as she saw what had caused the "Princess" club to run away so startled. Smiling as she stood in the middle of the hallway, was a girl with her long black hair tied up in to two "meatballs" which set atop her head, letting the rest of it spill to her shoulders.

Her sky blue eyes had a glint of amusement in them as her light lips were pulled into a carefree smile at the scene that had just taken place, while a number of other students stared gawking behind her, with surprised faces. "Do they always act that towards American singers?" She said further forcing further shock to appear on the faces of the students around her.

"I sense the odd wave coming from her," Saki said pointing a long slender finger in the singer's direction. "It is similar to one I have felt before but I can make no connection" She said lowering her finger once Arisa and Tohru arrived by her side.

Lisa smiled as she glanced around, "I didn't think they'd get that scared so easily" She said a hint of a mischievous tone to her voice.

"Lisa Katz?"

Lisa turned to see Tohru staring at her. "Your…Lisa Katz!" She said happily as she bowed slightly and shook Lisa's hand when she offered it.

"Eh? You mean that American singer!" Said a shrill excited girl's voice before Lisa found herself under siege by hostile Japanese song lovers wanting her autograph to help better their fan-girl hysteria.

Lisa smiled, "Well nice to know that you've heard of me" She said happily as she signed another psyched girl's autograph. "There you go," She said as she finished and the mob began to slowly disappear leaving Arisa, Saki and Tohru.

"Honda-san. What was happening down here?"

Lisa looked up to see a young boy with light lavender colored hair staring at her with his light azure colored eyes waiting to know the answer to his question and addition, by the why he was staring at her, who she was. She blinked and gave off a warm smile, extending her hand to him. "Lisa Katz" She said and he stared at her hand a moment but smiled and shook it.

"Yuki Sohma" He said nodding slightly as he quickly dropped his hand before he made anymore contact with her than he already had, even if it had been out of friendliness.

Lisa smirked as she nodded briefly to his introduction. _'Someone's uneasy'_ She thought to herself as he glanced to Tohru trying to avoid her pinning gaze as smiled at Tohru. "Ohayo Honda-san" He said softly and she beamed up at him. "Ohayo Yuki-kun" She said cheerily that same smile plastered on her face as she stared at him.

Arisa smirked slightly at Yuki as he continued to stare silently at Tohru. After several long moments his cheeks tinted a light pink before he rubbed a spot behind his head in embarrassment. Gomen. Honda-san"

"Huh?" Tohru said confused as he continued to apologize for something she didn't know he had done.

Saki glanced to Tohru momentarily. "Tohru-kun is particularly dense today isn't she?" She said shifted her unfaltering eyes to Arisa, who shrugged it off, unconcerned. "She is always like that Hanajima" She said waving her hand away as Saki glanced back to Tohru, not convinced. "We had better get into class. Ne, Tohru-kun?" She said placing a light but no less revered smile on her lips.

Tohru smiled as she quickly whipped her head around to face Saki and nodded. "Uh! (Hai)"

As the students gathered in the hall quickly started to dissipate to their first period rooms, Yuki stole a hesitant glance around the hall. "I haven't seen the baka neko…"He said to himself smirking knowing Kyou would be in front of him in moments wanting to fight him for his comment but when he never came Yuki, slightly surprised. But his surprise lasted only moments when he thoughts of a reason but this reason only further caused him to become alarmed and he quickly disappeared down the hallway to resolve his problem.

* * *

"Students" Tohru glanced up at the teacher and Lisa, who had taken a place near him leaning against the chalkboard in an almost bored manner. "We had a new transfer student from America. Lisa Katz" He said turning his attention next to him as he smiled to Lisa, who pushed her self off the board and moved to the front of the class, bowing slightly to all of the students, who would now be in her same class.

"Actually my latest tour was in America but I'm really from Tokyo" She said smiling as several of the girls let out excited shrieks of girlish delight.

"Keh! Who gives a damn about that stupid girl? She isn't anymore special than any of the others…" He said trailing off as he stole a glance at Tohru, who blinked and waved at him happily. He quickly snapped his head in front of him, a slightly red tint to his cheeks; he jumped slightly when he saw Lisa leaning one arm on his desk as she stared at him. "So. I take it you've never heard of me," She said leaning her face in closer to his her sky blue eyes lowered slightly in knowing as she stared into his slightly hesitant red eyes.

"Lisa. Please, take your seat" The teacher asked of her and she pouted at haven been robbed of her early morning fun. "Where should I sit then?" She said swiftly turning around and chuckled as several excited girls waved their hands, more than willing to have their best friends move to accommodate for the chance of her sitting near them.

The teacher paused as he scanned the room for any available seats. "Next to Miss Miharu, who is staring out the window" He said laughing slightly when she failed to respond to his call. "That reminds me. Miharu is back after having been gone several days last week. Yuki, could you tell Miharu to raise her hand so Lisa knows where to sit?" He asked and waited as turned around and shook Miharu's shoulder as she snapped from her daze. "Hai?" She said glancing around as several of her fellow classmates silently laughed at her clueless-ness.

"Next to her will be your seat," The teacher repeated and Lisa turned on the heel of one of her black boots and smiled to Kyo, who glared back at her. _'Baka girl…'_

"Miharu-san" Yuki said softly and Miharu turned her attention to him a soft smile on her face wondering what he wanted to know. "Dajouba ka?" He asked and she blinked slightly taken back by his question but she nodded in hopes of setting him at ease once more.

Miharu quickly glanced around for any reason not to keep looking at Yuki; he made her nervous for some reason. She didn't know why but he just had that way with her. She found relief in Lisa as she waltzed by and Miharu thrust out a hand of friendship to her, stopping her by her desk. "Hi. Nice you meet you"

Lisa blinked, rather stunned, _at what_, she failed to reveal in the shrouded mist that lingeringly dwelled in her sky blue eyes. She gripped Miharu's hand and shook it lightly. "Arigatou" She said remembering some of the Japanese she learned before she went on tour those years before.

"I hope you enjoy your time here!"

Lisa switched her gaze to Tohru who had spoken as she flashed her always-cheery smile to her. Lisa nodded, as she walked past Arisa whose gaze never left her as she sat down and waited. "Hanajima. Do you notice anything odd about her?" She said shifted her gaze to Saki, who was staring blankly at something ahead of her as she thought. "Hai. She may be a threat to Tohru-kun," She said and Tohru blinked. "Nani?" She said as she turned to face Saki.

Arisa put a hand on Tohru's head to calm her. "Don't worry about it Tohru" She said and Tohru nodded, smiling as she faced the front of the room eager to begin the lesson.


End file.
